Media production tools typically require a large amount of manual input and intervention from mixing engineers and/or colorists. In order to create a complex audio soundscape and/or production-quality video images in a media content product, a mixing engineer and/or a colorist may painstakingly perform a large number of detailed manipulations, often through many iterations. However, it is difficult and time consuming to apply manual operations to scenes in which salient sounds and/or salient visual features may be dynamic in space time and may be intermingled with many other non-salient sounds and/o non-salient visual features such as background noises, ambient sounds, relatively unimportant visual details, etc.
As a result, a significant number of errors, inaccuracies, inconsistencies, etc., in sound or video timing, sound source positioning, sound effects, perceptual quality, etc., would be inevitably introduced.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.